Take Me to Church
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Skye catches Ward in a compromising position and offers her assistance.


**Title:** Take Me to Church  
 **Author:** snarkysweetness  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Skyeward  
 **Summary:** Skye catches Ward in a compromising position and offers her assistance.  
 **Warnings:** Well, if blowjobs are not your jam…  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
 **Author's Notes:** Happy extremely belated birthday, Dani.

"Fuck, Skye…" Grant moaned, leaning his head back until it touched the wall. He'd needed this after the hell she'd put him through today. She was such a tease, wearing that damn low-cut tank to training that failed to hide the beads of sweat that rolled from her neck and down her breasts before disappearing to places he desperately wanted to put his tongue.

Just picturing her boobs was enough to get him hard again…fuck.

He pumped away faster, wanting to get off already. Not that it would help; he'd see her at dinner and the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans would return.

Grant wasn't sure if one could die by never being inside of the woman they loved but he was sure he would find out soon.

Skye had (rightfully so) still refused to forgive him but it didn't stop him from loving her or from being so sexually attracted to her he jerked off like a teenage boy every chance he got.

She was definitely going to kill him one of these days; either when she discovered his sick perversion or by finally combusting from desire.

Why was she so goddamned sexy?

Her breasts filled his mind again and he imagined what it would be like to reach out and touch one and there it was, almost.

"Skye," he moaned loudly, thinking about what it would be like to taste her; he was positive her cunt would be the sweetest thing he'd never get the chance to taste.

"Hey, Ward, Co-"

His eyes shot open and his entire body went stiff as his heart began to race in fear. Skye stood in his doorway, eyes wide. He was sure this was it; she was going to murder him with her bare hands but then she did something that made his mouth drop open in surprise; she stepped into his room and closed the door, locking it behind her as she approached his bed, eyes twinkling.

"I can um…explain?" He stammered, still sure the screaming would start at any moment. He wasn't sure what possessed her to do the opposite but he was grateful.

Skye fell to her knees and took him into her mouth without a word. Grant clutched the comforter and moaned, body still tense. Was this actually happening? Was she really…oh fucking hell, her mouth was better than anything he could ever imagine.

"Oh God, oh God," he muttered, wanting to reach out and touch her but too terrified to move. He didn't want to ruin this by pissing her off so he stayed put, allowing his body to morph into putty beneath her hands.

Skye met his eyes and he returned her gaze through heavy eyelids, doing his best not to blow this…literally.

She pulled back, her delicate hands taking up the task her mouth had left behind. She somehow knew just how much pressure to use as she stroked along his length and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Fuck," he muttered, his breath catching as she ran her tongue under his shaft. She took his balls into her mouth and he instinctively reached out to tug her hair, crying out her name as he pulled her off of him. She shot him a glare and he released her, trying not to come off like a complete bumbling idiot. "I'm gonna…you don't have to…I'm sorry?"

Skye smirked and pulled him closer, settling herself between his legs again. She leaned forward and slowly ran her tongue over the tip, licking up the beads of cum already there. Grant swallowed nervously and clutched the bedspread again.

"Skye," he warned again when she took him fully into her mouth again but she ignored him, working him up until he couldn't hold back anymore. He moved his hand back into her hair, gently this time, as a warning but she kept going even when he jerked into her mouth, whimpering her name.

He leaned back, spent, but Skye kept going, not releasing him until she'd milked every last drop from him. He glanced over at her when she sat up, releasing him and wiping her mouth in one fluid, elegant motion.

She was… _wow_.

"Skye, I-"

She ignored him and made her way back to the door, pausing to give him a glance-over, smirking when her eyes landed at where she'd left him very much exposed. "By the way, Ward; the director's looking for you…might want to get cleaned up before he comes looking," she taunted before quickly slipping out of the room, leaving him fuckstruck.

Had that just…

Did she…

What the fuck?

His mind spun as he got up and tucked himself back into his jeans and did his best to hide any evidence that the director's daughter had just given him the best blowjob of his life. He still wasn't sure what in the fuck had just happened but he did know one thing; Skye was definitely going to be the death of him.


End file.
